


Various Remus Lupin Blurbs

by fullmoonremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, blurbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Various remus lupin blurbs from my tumblr isolemnlyswearpevensie
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader
Kudos: 29





	Various Remus Lupin Blurbs

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can you do an imagine for your first kiss with Remus. Thank you & congrats!!!!
> 
> A/N: Thank you! I’m sorry this is a little late, but enjoy!!!

“What even are we, Remus?” Y/N sat opposite of him on the couch, her legs rested on the coffee table. She stared at the boy she was so drawn to with a slightly pained expression. Remus looked up from his book, puzzled. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, what are we? You cuddle me, hold my hand, kiss my cheek, yet you avoid putting a label on it. So, are you mine or are we just friends? If we’re just friends, you need to knock all of the couple shit off.” Remus closed his book, setting it on the couch’s armrest, and turned to face Y/N directly. He had a very determined look on his face, yet he looked conflicted as to what he wants to say. 

“Well, what do you want to be?” Remus wasn’t meaning to be difficult, it was evident on his face, but Y/N was growing frustrated. 

“I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to admit that you want to be with me. Am I really that horrible?” Remus’ eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. 

“No, no, no! You’re not horrible whatsoever. The exact opposite, actually. I just- I just didn’t want to get my hopes up.” He grinned bashfully before continuing. “I didn’t want to trick myself into believing you like me only to disappoint myself.” 

“Well, not sure what’s going on in that handsome head of yours, but in case you haven’t noticed, I do like you.” Y/N smiled fondly and shook her head. “For such a smart guy, moons, you’re kinda stupid.” 

Remus matched her grin and cupped her cheek. “Can I kiss you, then?” 

“Please do.” 

Remus leans in slowly, hesitantly pressing his lips to Y/N’s. He was in absolute heaven, and she felt as though she might faint. His lips were slightly chapped but oh-so soft, as if they were two pillows. Y/N’s body reacted to every simple touch from Remus; his free hand delicately massaged her hips as his other thumb rubbed the soft skin of her cheek. He pulled away a few inches and looked into Y/N’s eyes. 

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” Y/N asked, slightly breathless. 

His eyes filled with admiration and he pressed his lips to hers once more.


End file.
